The King is dead/Runaway and Never Return/Scar takes over/Friends to the end
Here is how Scar takes over the Pride Lands in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. As everything clouded by dust, Simba bounded to the canyon floor. Mufasa is nowhere to be seen. Simba: (cough) Dad!! Just then, he could hear a sound. Simba: (quietly) Dad? Instead, a stray wildebeest ran past, the source of the sound. The wildebeest curved around a log further down the gully. Under the log is Mufasa, laying on his side. He is not moving or breathing. Simba approached the body which makes him really sad. Simba: (hopefully) Dad? Dad, come on. (rubbing up against his father's cheek and the head merely rolled back in place after after that) You gotta get up. (placing both forepaws on his father's cheek and pushed) Dad. We gotta go home. (tugging at his father's ear with his head limply moves back in place again) Sadly, Simba ran off a bit, obviously very scared. Simba: HEEEEELP! Somebody! Anybody... help. As Simba cried, he turned back to the body. He nuzzled up under the limp paw so that his father is embracing him, paused for effect. Just then, Scar approaching through the dust. Scar: Simba.... What have you done? Simba: (jumping back and crying) There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen. Scar: (embracing Simba, yet still distant) Of course, of course you didn't. No one... (pulled Simba closer as he hid his face on his uncle's foreleg) ever means for these things to happen.... But the king IS dead. (looking with mock regret at Simba) And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. (as Simba is crushed, believing his guilt and another thought "occurs" to Scar) Oh! What will your mother think? Simba: (sniffing) What am I gonna do? Scar: Run away, Simba. Run... Run away and never return. So, Simba ran off blindly, obviously broken. Slight paused, the three hyenas appeared behind Scar. Scar: Kill him. The hyenas take off after Simba, Scar stood motionless. Simba is chased up the entire length of the gully. He reached the lip only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice he jumped and tumbled down into a patch of briars below. The hyenas pursue the entire way. When they are running down towards the briars, Banzai saw them and recoils. Banzai: Whoa!! After skidding extensively, Banzai managed to stop just above the brambles. He heaved a sigh of relief. Then, Shenzi and Ed run into him, propelling him into the bushes. Banzai: Yeow! (jumping back out of the bushes) Then, Shenzi and Ed started laughing. Shenzi: (saw Simba emerge from the far side of the briars into the desert) Hey! There he goes! There he goes! Banzai: (removing thorns) So, go get 'im. Shenzi: There ain't no way I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like you, Cactus Butt? Banzai: (spitting out thorns into Ed's laughing face as he let out a small yelp of pain) We gotta finish the job. Shenzi: Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway. And IF he comes back, we'll kill 'im. Banzai: (shouting) Yeah! you hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!!! With the shout echoed off, we see Simba still running into the desert. The Hyenas made their way off the cliffs back to the Pride Lands. That night, Scar was addressing the lionesses by the moon on Pride Rock. Scar: Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy, but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live... Sadly, the lionesses grieve for them, with Zazu comforting Sarabi, who bends her head in extreme pain. Nala is rubbing against her mother's paw, crying with her younger brother, Mheetu comforting her with sadness in his heart. Scar: For me... it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... (as the hyenas started emerging, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly) in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future! With that, Scar ascended Pride Rock as the hyenas appeared in full force. As for Rafiki, he's shaking his head in the distance. The scene changes with Rafiki in the same position. He is in his tree house. After wiping away a tear, he reached up and rubbed his hand across the cub painting, smearing it. Meanwhile at the water's edge, Pumbaa emerges from the water, gasping and wheezing, Timon is clutching Pumbaa's tail and being dragged to safety, but otherwise limp while Jiminy and some of his friends were almost at one piece. Pumbaa collapsed and coughed up some water. Timon came to and groans. Pumbaa turned to face him, Timon is lying on the beach clutching a lily in a classic death pose. Pumbaa: Timon, you okay? Timon: (at the end of his rope) Uhh. I give up! Pumbaa: But... but you can't give up! Herman the Bootle Beetle: Pumbaa's right, we still haven't found our dreamhome. Timon: Forget it, Herman. I've been dragging you guys down long enough. I'm goin' home... and I suggest you all do the same. Pumbaa: Oh, I—I would if I could, but I can't. Timon: Oh, sure you can, Buddy. I won't stop you. Pumbaa: No, I mean... I don't have a home. Timon: You don't? What happened—are you lost? (as Pumbaa shook his head as his snout flapping side to side) Jiminy Cricket: No place good enough for you, Pumbaa? (as Pumbaa shook again) Tip: What, you're all alone in this big empty world? Just as the rest of Jiminy's friends flew to them, Pumbaa turned to face Timon, with huge dewy eyes. Timon: Oh. (got up) Truth is... I'm all alone too. (took Pumbaa's foreleg) Pumbaa, you, Jiminy, Herman, Timothy, Iago, Archimedes, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Crysta, Pips, the Beetle Boys, Batty Koda, and Lou are the only friends I've ever had. Timothy Q. Mouse: Really, Timon? Pumbaa: (brightening) Y-you mean... Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa... and friends stick together to the end. Then, the two friends gazed at each other, sniffling. Timon's reflection appears in Pumbaa's eyes as the music swells. Suddenly, the movie paused (the music winds down like on a record player) and switched back to the theater seats, where Timon is hunched over and sobbing. Pumbaa: (shocked) Timon? Are you crying? Timon: (sobbing) I'm fine! I—I just have something in my eye. Pumbaa: (holding out a hanky) Here, blow. Timon: Ohh. (blowing his nose and handed the hanky back) Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: (sarcastically) Gee, thanks. Timon: (getting a hold of himself) Okay. I'm better. Timon resumed the movie, back in reality of Jiminy's friendship with Timon and Pumbaa. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225